


Awake

by sorbetjin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Humor, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Humor, K-pop References, Kinky, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moaning, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Submissive Character, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorbetjin/pseuds/sorbetjin
Summary: In which Jin was unfortunately still awake when Hoseok decided he wanted Yoongi there and then.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'M SORRY
> 
> I don't usually write smut, and I promise my other works are better written and aren't as trashy :') 
> 
> I just thought that if sope was real this would probably happen lmao

Seokjin had never regretted rooming with Yoongi-- well, up until that fateful, traumatizing day.

They had just finished with their practice, and Jin had went ahead and showered first. He wasn't particularly concerned by the fact that the rapline had decided to head over to their respective studios first to finish off their work, but he dropped a quick reminder in the group chat for everyone to not stay up too late and to get some rest.

As usual, his roommate didn't bother replying, but Hobi and Namjoon sent a simple text back reassuring him that they'd call it a night soon.

Jin, however much he loved reminding others to take a break, had no intention of taking a break himself. He decided to continue with his daily push-ups. Though he was tired from dance practice, he still had left-over enegy that he wanted to burn off.

After about fifty, he decided his muscles had had enough, and considering they still had practice the next day, he didn't want to wake up to more aching than necessary.

He laid down in his bed, closing his eyes for a moment.

After a few moments of silence, and hearing the continuous ticking of his Rolex watch on his bedside table, he heard the door creak open and the familiar rustling of Yoongi putting his stuff away. Normally, Jin would've greeted him with questions on whether he had showered or not, but he was tired, and figured the younger would appreciate some silence every once in a while.

Yoongi's bed creaked, and he heard him sigh, presumably stretching.

Then, the door opened again. Jin raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't bother moving from his lying position, so he figured he had to do some mental gymnastics to figure out who it was.

Normally, the younger ones knew better than to barge into their rooms after a tiring day at practice. And Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook would usually be playing games at this hour, anyway. It could be Namjoon, but he was busy preparing for his solo comeback song. So only one candidate was left on his list.

Sure enough, it was Hoseok. His voice was quieter than usual, a lot rougher, maybe from his non-stop instructing during practices. "Yoongi-hyung."

Jin wondered why the heck he would just drop by to see Yoongi even though they've already spent the whole day together.

"Is Jin-hyung asleep?"

Jin thought it was nice of him to drop his usual, loud volume just in case he was asleep. He nodded appreciatively in his mind. He had raised a respectful dongsaeng that he could be proud of.

"When I came in, he was lying on his bed, so probably."

Then he heard Yoongi's bed creaking again. "Good."

Jin almost had a seizure when he heard the sound of lips smacking. Were they...kissing?

What the fuck were they doing with him still in the room? Jin's whole body screamed in horror-- he couldn't believe what was happening.

Then it went quiet.

"Stop, I haven't showered yet." Yoongi said, his voice calm despite the fact that they pretty much just exposed their probably secret relationship to Jin. To be fair, they thought he was asleep. And to be even more fair, the two of them probably just assumed everyone knew at that point. The two didn't keep their affection for each other under the radar, after all.

"So? Did you think that was going to stop me?" Hoseok's husky voice made Jin so uncomfortable, he debated clearing his throat to make sure they knew he was still awake. He considered just walking out of the room and paying Namjoon a visit at his studio. At least there, the most R-rated thing he could possibly stumble onto was porn.

He missed the right timing, because just a second before he was ready to get up, he heard the distinctive sound of Yoongi moaning.

Oh my fucking god.

"Of course not. I'm not gonna let you put your dick inside me without a condom, though."

"I know. I always have a spare with me."

"...fine."

Jin felt nauseous. 

All of Bangtan had a silent understanding that everyone was sexually frustrated all the time, considering their lack of private time and never having contact with the outside world very much, so if they ever accidentally heard each other masturbating or something, they'd just be scarred, but pretend it didn't happen. It was a guy thing, and a very necessary pact when they were around each other 24/7.

But this was crossing the line. Jin was frozen as he heard Yoongi making sounds he never thought would come out of his mouth. Their beds were only separated by a display case, so he could hear them loud and clear.

Yoongi cried out, a sound so wanton and erotic, Jin couldn't help but blush. images of Yoongi and his flushed face and tembling thighs from dance practice entered his mind unwillingly.

Hoseok must've silenced him with a kiss, because Jin heard Yoongi go, "Mmph-!" The prospect of what was to come terrified Jin-they all knew Hobi was a bit of a pervert, and probably enjoyed kinky stuff. This was common knowledge, however Jin did not appreciate the fact that he was getting first hand confirmation at the very moment.

"Shh...what if Jin-hyung wakes up?" He heard Hoseok murmur. Then he heard a low, sadistic laugh. "You'd probably like that, huh? Normally, you'd never let me fuck you in your room. You're feeling extra naughty tonight."

"Wait, I haven't stretched myself yet-"

"Leave it to me."

Yoongi gasped, his moaning a constant sound in the otherwise silent room.Jin could feel his own heart pounding as a few minutes passed by.

"Ready?" 

A small moan was the only sound that Yoongi could muster. 

"Ah, ah, ah-!" Jin never realized Yoongi would be the vocal type during sex, but the sounds were so unlike him, Jin would rather get beheaded than hear him make unholy sounds. Heat travelled across his face.

God no. He didn't think he'd have to spend his Friday night listening in to the sound of Yoongi getting fucked into submission.

Hoseok grunted. "Hyung, were you waiting for me to fuck you senseless today? You sure had fun teasing me back at practice."

Yoongi yelped, and Jin could tell Hoseok was getting more agressive by the sound of the bed creaking harder and harder.

"I swear I wasn't-" his voice sounded so breathless and helpless. God, he sounded so needy. Jin was mortified that he was learning about Yoongi's secret side through such a horrifying way. Hoseok's unexpectedly dirty vocabulary wasn't something Jin wanted to experience, either.

"Yah, you were obviously wearing pants a little too tight, today. And your shirt is way revealing. Someone must be feeling horny." Hoseok commanded. "Hands on the wall. Spread your legs."

Yoongi let out a choked sound. Rustling followed. "My legs are still tired, Hobi..." He begged, but Jin could tell from the whine in his voice that he was doing it just to rile his partner up, rather than actually complain.

Hoseok must've caught on, too because if Yoongi was actually in pain, he would've stopped immediately. "Shut up. This is your punishment for acting like such a slut earlier. You wanted me to fuck you there and then, right? In front of everyone?"

Yoongi could only moan in response. Who knew they'd be into the hard stuff, huh?

Jin prayed to every deity he could think of for them to wrap it up quickly. He needed to get some sleep, and he cursed himself for not being able to ignore the sound of horny guys fucking next to him.

"Bet you like getting treated so roughly. I know you've always wanted me to fuck you against the wall, hyung." Hoseok said huskily. Jin could almost see his smirk and half-lidded eyes. He shuddered at the thought.

Seokjin tried his best to stay still just in case they realized he was still awake, and would have to awkwardly explain why they were screwing when he was right next to them. He had enough tact to understand it'd be embarassing for all three of them if they knew Jin heard the whole thing. Yoongi's incoherent sounds were loud enough to drown out any noise he would've made, though.

"Fuck- fuck me harder," Yoongi's voice was whiny and he sounded so submissive.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll scream my name."

Jin tried to get some shut-eye. He did not want to hear his roommate scream anyone's name.

"Hoseok, I'm close-" Yoongi said through broken gasps.

Jin willed himself to block out any noises by focusing on achieving enlightment so he could transcend the mortal world before he would have his whole life ruined by hearing his two friends climaxing.

The sounds of Hoseok thrusting sloppily into Yoongi increased, and he cried out, suppressing a scream. He gasped. "Hoseok-!"

"I'm gonna fill you up so good, hyung." Hoseok said lowly.

The sound of Hoseok and Yoongi groaning together as they rode out their orgasm would've been a blessing to any fangirl's ears, but Jin did not enjoy it one bit.

Why on earth did they have such sinful voices? He cursed himself for joining a boyband full of hot people with ASMR-quality voices.

Yoongi whimpered as Hoseok showered him with another round of kisses.

"You couldn't have waited until tomorrow, huh?" Yoongi complained.

"Sorry." Hobi sheepishly replied, as if he wasn't a completely different person just a second ago with his dirty mouth.

"What if I can't dance tomorrow? Namjoonie is gonna notice."

"Really? Eh, I don't think I was too harsh on you, so you'll be fine."

Yoongi huffed. "You've never been this rough before. Are you that riled up?"

There was a moment of silence.

"…I can be rougher, y'know."

Needless to say, Jin didn't sleep well that night.


End file.
